


Like a Duck to Water

by Whatif_ifonly



Series: The Roads Series [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatif_ifonly/pseuds/Whatif_ifonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing chapter from 'The Road Not Taken'... JJ and Spence get caught in a rainstorm while spending a Saturday afternoon at the park... however will they spend the rest of their afternoon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Duck to Water

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is actually a missing scene... well I suppose it would be more of a missing chapter - for 'The Road Not Taken' - this one shot fits in between JJ's flashback of their first date in chapter 6 and chapter 7 when Spence gets home. They've been together about 2 months at the time this one shot takes place...

JJ smiled and laughed as she sat with Sarah, Megan, Hannah, and Brooke. The group had gotten together on a warm spring Saturday night. The guys were up on the stage in the garage serenading their ladies with a variety of music.

JJ stopped talking and turned to watch Spence on the stage as they started a new song. She recognized the song, and it couldn't help but remind her of a few weeks ago.

I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you  
Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through  
On the darkest day there's always light and now I see it too  
But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you

"So are you glad I talked you into us spending the afternoon in the park?" JJ asked as she and Spence sat in the park feeding the ducks. 

"Yeah. You're right. It was much too nice of a day to spend inside." Spence said and then laughed as he watched JJ throw bread crumbs to a family of ducks that had wandered close to the bench they were seated on. 

"So you had fun playing on the playground equipment then?" JJ asked with a smile as she glanced at Spence over her shoulder while she continued to feed the ducks.

Spence laughed. "Yes, I enjoyed pushing you on the swing and playing on the teeter totter."

"Good," JJ said as she sat up and brushed the bread crumbs off her hands. Then she leaned over and kissed Spence softly on the lips, "because I had fun too." Then she pulled away from Spence and stood up, holding out her hand to Spence. "Come on, let's go for a walk." She paused to watch the ducks head off to nearby water now that they were no longer being fed. The baby ducks bobbed and nearly tipped over as they entered the water at first, then they swam confidently out into the middle of the pond.

Spence stood up and took JJ's hand, lacing his fingers through hers as she led him further into the park along the walking path. They talked and enjoyed each other's company as they walked hand in hand through the park, enjoying the warmth of the late April sunshine and the slight breeze. 

However, as they got further into the park and further from JJ's apartment, as it often does in the springtime, the weather changed suddenly. Dark clouds moved in that cast a pallor over the sun until it was completely blacked out. The air temperature remained warm as the clouds continued to brew in the afternoon sky. 

No sooner had JJ and Spence turned to head back for her apartment at the change in the weather, than the first drops fell. As they picked up the pace of their walking the sky opened up and the deluge fell creating large puddles on the walking path where it dipped and weaved its way through the terrain of the park.

As rain pelted down, it drenched both JJ and Spence. Rivulets of water ran off the end of JJ's ponytail creating a waterfall effect. As the rain picked up, it quickly managed to plaster JJ and Spence's clothes to their skin. 

Seeing as they had several blocks to walk back to JJ's apartment, JJ decided to make the most of it. She grabbed Spence's hand and ran towards a large puddle… and jumped in the middle stomping about as she channeled her inner child and played in the rain.

"JJ" Spence sputtered as he wiped the water that had splashed in his face from JJ's stomping out of his face only to have it replaced with water falling by the bucketful out of the sky.

"What's wrong baby?" JJ laughed. "Didn't you ever play in the rain when you were a kid?"

"I… no… why would anyone play in the rain?" Spence asked. "You obviously would get all wet." He continued as he pulled his soaking wet polo shirt away from his body to illustrate his point.

JJ laughed again and took his hand, leading him to the curb of the quiet side street that was currently devoid of traffic. She stepped off the curb and into the street walking along the edge where the river of rain water flowed along as it moved towards the gutter in its ever moving quest to seek the lowest point. 

"Kids play in the rain because it's fun Spence. There's a freedom in it. Kids don't care about their clothes being soaking wet or that their hair doesn't look perfect. They could care less about the rain ruining the new outfit their Mom put them in that day or that it might wreck their shoes. For them it's all about the fun." JJ said as she turned to look at Spence who was looking at her like she was crazy as he walked along beside her up on the curb to avoid the flow of the water. "Come on," she tugged on his hand pulling him down into the street with her. "It's not like we can get any wetter… just pretend to be a kid again with me and play in the rain on the way back to my place." 

"JJ… I… I don't know how" Spence said with a sigh. 

"Okay… well let's start with… let's see who can make the biggest splashes." She said with a smile as she turned to Spence and then proceeded to start doing high kicks down the avenue, laughing with glee as the water splashed up from around her feet. 

Spence shook his head as he stomped down the street beside JJ attempting to make large splashes. He was surprised once again when JJ made a sideways soccer kick towards him that kicked up a large torrent of water and directed it at him. 

"You did that on purpose." Spence sputtered as he shook his wet bangs out of his face. 

JJ laughed out right. "You're right. I did. What are you going to do about it?"

Spence stood flabbergasted for a moment. He of course knew that JJ had splashed him on purpose. He just hadn't expected her to admit it. He smiled as he took in the smile of pure unadulterated joy on JJ's face. "I'm going to get you back. That's what I'm going to do." He said as he lunged towards her. 

JJ squealed as she dodged Spence's grasping fingers and then took off running down the street. She managed to stay just ahead of him as his long strides ate up the ground between them while he chased her through the rain. They laughed all the way through their modified game of tag as they ran the remaining blocks back to JJ's apartment. 

I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind  
All the heaven's rivers come to light I see it all unwind  
I hear it talking through the trees and on the window pane  
When I hear it I just can't believe I never liked the rain

"Got you" Spence said as he caught up to JJ and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her back against the door of her apartment. 

"Not fair" JJ pouted as she shifted against him. "You have the keys."

"You mean these keys?" Spence said as he pulled JJ's keys out of his soaking wet khakis.

"Yes. Those." JJ replied. "Gimme… I don't know about you, but now that we aren't in the rain anymore these clothes feel gross."

"Yeah," Spence nodded in agreement as he shifted uncomfortably and pulled his shirt away from his skin and took as step backwards to give JJ room to open the door. His shoes squished as he moved. 

JJ opened the folding doors that hid away the washer and dryer in her apartment. She pulled off her tennis shoes and opened the door to the dryer and tossed them in and then held out her hand for Spence's shoes. He was only too happy to kick them off and hand them to JJ. She closed the door of the dryer and turned it on. The shoes began to clomp, clomp, clomp in the dryer where it could be assumed they were flipping end over end. JJ opened up the lid on the washing machine, pulled off her socks, and dropped them in. "Clothes" she said turning to face Spence and holding out her hand expectantly.

"I… what?" Spence stammered shyly.

"Spence we're soaking wet. The clothes need to go in the washer, which is right here by the door. Give me your clothes." She said as she reached out and rested her hand on Spence's forearm. "Spence, baby, you're freezing. Give me your clothes and go take a warm shower."

"What about you?" Spence asked hesitantly playing with the hem of his polo shirt as his eyes ran over JJ. Her t-shirt was clinging to her torso and rivulets of water were running down her legs from her shorts that were soaking wet and stuck to her. 

JJ smiled. "I'll just get the washer started and then I'll go dry off. We can watch a movie or something now that it's turned into a rainy Saturday. Come on, let's get you out of these wet clothes before you get any colder." JJ said as she reached out and pulled up on the hem of his polo shirt dragging the soaking wet cotton up his chest.

Spence gave in, lifting his arms above his head. When he'd imagined JJ undressing him someday, he certainly hadn't imagined it being in front of a washing machine because they got caught in the rain. 

As JJ turned to drop his shirt in the washing machine, Spence undid the button and zipper of his khakis and pushed the wet pants down his legs. He handed them to JJ over her shoulder and she dropped them in the washer. Then he bent over to pull off his socks. 

Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
Liked the rain always calling for you I'm falling for you now  
Just like the rain

As he stood back up, he had to swallow a gasp. JJ had peeled her t-shirt off after dropping his pants in the washing machine and she was currently working on peeling her shorts down her legs. Eventually, she was able to kick legs free of the wet clinging material and her shorts dropped to the floor around her ankles with a wet thump.

As JJ stood back up, shorts in hand to drop in the washer, she noticed Spence standing frozen in front of her. She noticed his shortness of breath… then she followed his gaze back to herself and became consciously aware of her state of undress. She stood in front of Spence in a deep blue matching bra and panty set.

She tossed her shorts in the washing machine and then reached out for the socks in Spence's hand that was frozen in mid-air, tossing them in the washing machine as well. 

Then she took a step forward towards Spence, her boyfriend of almost two months. She'd been waiting for him to make the first move as far as furthering their relationship. She hadn't wanted to spook him or for them to move faster than he was ready for. After all she'd waited almost seven years in another lifetime for far less than they already had. She was certainly willing to wait until whenever Spence was ready. Sometimes, however, opportunities presented themselves and they were just too good to pass up, a triggering event that could help end the status quo and move things forward.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked softly as she stepped closer to Spence, backing him up against the door of the apartment.

Spence swallowed and nodded as he felt JJ's wet slick skin press up against him in all the right places.

JJ nodded. "Good, because I do too." She replied as she trailed her fingers up his bicep. She leaned up against him and pushed his wet bangs off his forehead as she kissed him. Then her fingers slid down the length of his arm and she laced her fingers with his as she stepped back away to lead him towards the bedroom.

Spence cleared his throat. "I… um… I thought you wanted to run the washing machine?" he said as he stepped away from the door. 

"Later" JJ said softly as she stopped and turned to look at Spence over her shoulder while she pulled out her ponytail holder and shook out her hair.

Spence swallowed heavily as he followed JJ as she lead him into her bedroom, not for the first time, but certainly for the first time when the intention was not sleep. 

JJ turned to face Spence as they crossed the threshold of the bedroom door. She reached out for his other hand and pulled him close.

Spence took a deep breath, hoping that JJ wouldn't be disappointed with what he was about to say. "JJ… I… I haven't… I've never… this is my… I'm… I've read… but… I've never… I…" Spence sputtered as he struggled to find the least embarrassing way to say what he needed to say.

JJ tipped her head to the side as she waited patiently for him to say what he needed to say. Then at seeing that he appeared to have given up, defeated, JJ lifted her hand up and cupped his cheek. "Baby are you trying to tell me that this is your first time… that you're a virgin?" JJ asked softly. She'd wondered last time around… but now she knew that if it had happened, it had been later than this. 

Spence closed his eyes and his head dipped, his chin hitting his chest as he nodded.

"Baby, look at me." JJ said gently as she tipped Spence's head up to face her. "I love you and if you want to wait… if you aren't ready… we don't have to. I'll wait for you for as long as you need me to." She ran her fingers through his hair, smoothing it back from his face. 

Spence shook his head. "No… I… I want to… I just… I'm afraid I won't be any good. And I really want to be good for you."

JJ smiled at how sweet Spence was. Most guys would already be done and asleep by now if this had been their first time and here Spence was, worried about being good… not for him, but for her. "Baby it will be good. Do you know why?" she asked as she backed up towards the bed and climbed on rising up on her knees to be the same height as Spence.

Spence shook his head. "No, why?" he asked curiously wondering what it was that JJ knew that he didn't. How could she know that sex between them would be good? Was there some secret to knowing? Had she read some book about the subject that he hadn't?

JJ wrapped her arms around Spence's neck and rested her head against his forehead. "It will be good because I love you and you love me. That's what's important, Spence. It's about love. It's always better with someone you love. Do you trust me?" JJ whispered.

Spence nodded his head as he whispered. "Yes"

"Then let me show you baby." JJ murmured as she tipped her head and let her lips graze his. She pulled away and moved back on the bed, leaving room for Spence to climb up on the bed and held out her hand to him.

When the cloud is rolling over thunder striking me  
It's as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn't see  
That it's always good and when the flood is gone we still remain  
Guess I've known all along I just belong here with you falling

Spence climbed up on the bed and scooted across the bed on his knees toward JJ tentatively as he watched her eyes, hoping they'd tell him what to do. 

"Spence, baby relax" JJ whispered as she leaned in to kiss him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close, their still wet skin sliding against each other's as JJ's tongue teased along the crease of Spence's lips. 

Spence moaned low in his throat as he granted JJ's tongue access to his mouth and their kiss deepened. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands exploring new expanses of skin that they previously hadn't had the opportunity to. 

JJ smiled against Spence's lips as she felt his fingers slide up her back and pause as they hit lower edge of her bra. She smiled as she pulled away from Spence and reached behind her back, undoing the clasp of her bra. She watched Spence's eyes as she reached up and slid her bra straps off her shoulders one at a time and then allowed her bra to fall between them. 

Spence swallowed, unsure where to look. JJ's piercing blue eyes never left his eyes, but he also couldn't help but glance down at her now bare chest. His eyes darted back up to hers.

JJ smiled. "It's okay baby. You're allowed to look… you're also allowed to touch." She said as she reached down and took his hand and brought it up to her breast, using her hand to hold his against her chest. 

"JJ…" Spence murmured and then leaned down to kiss her, while his hand continued to explore yet more new territory. 

JJ gasped and then moaned as Spence's thumb ran across her nipple. 

"You like that?" Spence murmured softly as he watched JJ's facial expression with awe.

"Mm hm" JJ moaned as her head lolled back exposing her neck. 

Spence lowered his head and kissed his way up and down the soft skin of his girlfriend's neck. 

JJ turned sideways and allowed herself to drop onto the pile of pillows on her bed as she pulled Spence down on top of her. Her hands roamed his back while he continued to kiss her neck and chest. She squirmed and her fingers slipped up to tangle in his hair as his lips made their way across her breast. 

She tugged gently on the hair at the nape of his neck to pull him up into a kiss. As she deepened the kiss, her hand stroked his side, roaming between his hip and his ribs. Then she traced her fingers along edge of his boxers just before slipping her fingers inside. 

Spence gasped and buried his face in JJ's neck at the incredibly pleasurable feeling of someone else's hand wrapped around his cock. It wasn't just anybody's hand either; it was JJ's hand. 

JJ lowered her head and kissed along the top edge of Spence's collar bone as her hand slid up and down his length, pausing for a moment as her thumb ran over the tip, trailing through the bead of pre-cum that was gathered there. 

JJ rolled so that Spence was on his back and then she rose up on her knees and slid her thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down his hips. 

Spence blushed as JJ pulled his boxers down, but managed to kick them off his legs and to the side of the bed.

JJ leaned over, hovering with her lips just above Spence's as her eyes darted between his lips and his eyes. "I love you." she murmured just before closing the final distance between them and sealing their lips in a kiss. 

"I love you too." Spence replied as JJ pulled away from his lips and began trailing kisses across his jaw, down his neck, and across his collar bone. Then she kissed her way from his shoulder across his pectoral and down the center line of his abdomen. 

Spence shivered as JJ's wet, blonde locks trailed along his stomach. Then he gasped as JJ flipped her hair back from her face to make eye contact with him as she wrapped her lips around his hard shaft. 'Well that was most definitely a new sensation' was the last coherent thought that crossed his mind as JJ swirled her tongue around the head. He might as well have had an IQ of 72 for all the good his genius brain did him while JJ's lips, tongue and talented fingers worked a new kind of magic to which he had never been exposed before. 

"JJ!" Spence cried out as his hips arched off the bed, his fingers tangled in his girlfriend's hair, and his eyes squinted shut. 

JJ smiled and wiped the corners of her mouth as she slid back up Spence's body as he lay panting atop the pile of pillows. She kissed his cheek and nestled in against his chest and wrapped her arms around him while she waited for him to recuperate.

"JJ…" he panted. "You… didn't have to…"

JJ lifted her head to look into his eyes. "I know I didn't have to. I wanted to…" she paused as she ran her hand down his chest. "I figured you probably never had that either… I love you Spence, but if I didn't want to, I wouldn't have… Okay?"

Spence nodded as his fingers played with the fabric of her panties on her hip. 

JJ smirked and shifted, rolling on to her back she turned her head to look at Spence as she settled her hand over the top of his. "Help me take these off?"

Spence nodded and rolled up onto his knees, his hands were guided by JJ's as she shimmied her hips and their hands slid her panties down her toned thighs. 

Spence lowered himself back down next to JJ. Then being the responsible person and genius that he always was, he saw a flaw in their circumstances. "JJ, I don't have any condoms." He whispered regretfully.

"Spence, I'm on the pill. It's okay." JJ replied as she turned to face him, resting her forehead against his as she ran her hand up and down his thigh. 

"Yeah?" Spence asked.

"Mm hm" JJ nodded, biting her lip as she contemplated just how many times she'd fantasized about this very moment.

"I… okay" Spence responded as he reached out hesitantly and rested his hand on his girlfriend's now naked hip. 

JJ laid her hand over the top of his and slid his hand off her hip and down to the juncture of her thighs. 

Spence's eye went wide. "JJ…" he said in strangled voice as he touched her for the first time. 

"Spence, baby…" JJ panted his name as his fingers glided over her in a soft touch, exploring, touching, caressing. She moaned again at the feeling of his recovering arousal pressing hard against her thigh.

Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
Liked the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now  
Just like the rain I have fallen for you  
I'm falling for you now just like the rain

"Now Spence, I want you inside me now. I don't want to wait any longer." JJ moaned as she leaned up to kiss him and hooked her knee around his waist pulling him down to her. 

"JJ, wait… what if I hurt you… I don't want to hurt you." Spence said in concern as he looked down at JJ.

"You won't baby, I promise" JJ murmured and leaned up to kiss him. Spence followed her back down as she lay back down. Then she raised her other leg to wrap around her waist. 

JJ's dazzling blue eyes didn't leave his face as she watched him.

Spence bit his lip in concentration as he slipped inside JJ. Then he groaned and collapsed against JJ, his face buried in her neck. "JJ… you feel so good. Oh…" he groaned as his hips bucked instinctively against hers.

"You feel good too baby" JJ moaned in response as she wrapped herself tighter around him, her arms clutching at his shoulders and her legs anchored to his hips. And then it was over, all too soon, as most first times are. 

Spence sighed and kept his face buried in JJ's shoulder, embarrassed that it had ended so quickly. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" JJ whispered in Spence's ear as she ran her fingers through his soft locks and her toes trailed up and down his calf.

JJ could barely make out what he mumbled against her shoulder, but she made out enough to know that it had to do with their first time together having ended so quickly. 

"Spence, it's okay. No couple's first time together is perfect; no matter how much they love each other. But each time gets better… and really as far as first times go… I'd say this was still pretty good."

"Yeah?" Spence asked as he lifted his blushing face from JJ's shoulder. 

JJ nodded. "Yeah. I love you." 

Spence smiled. "I love you too." He leaned forward to kiss JJ and as he did, his weight shifted, pressing on JJ below him in just the right spot in between them and causing her to moan. Spence, quick learning genius that he was, continued to press himself against her as he shifted his hips in an effort to please her.

"Spence… oh god… baby." JJ moaned as Spence pressed against her just right, sentding her over the edge. She'd been hovering on edge of ever since noticing Spence watching her drop their clothes in the washing machine, so it hadn't taken much more to cause her to fall apart in Spence's arms.

And when the night falls on our better days  
And we're looking to the sky  
For the winds to take us high above the plains  
I know that we'll find better ways to look into the eye of the storms that will be calling  
Forever we'll be falling

After cresting the peak, she lay bonelessly in Spence's arms while they listened to the rain beat against the window sill. 

"It looks like the rain is really coming down out there." Spence said as he turned his head to watch the rain pour down outside and lightening streak across the sky as the storm worsened. "I guess we're not going anywhere for a while."

JJ smiled and kissed Spence's chest. "Good, because I can't think of a better way to spend the rest of our afternoon." She moved her hand along his side, down his hip, and then she was griping him in her hand. 

"JJ!" Spence exclaimed in shock and then he moaned. He definitely wasn't going to complain about spending a rainy Saturday afternoon in bed making love to JJ.

Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
\- Like the Rain – Clint Black

JJ smiled as the guys stepped off the stage and headed towards them. She tipped her head back and met Spence's lips as he lowered his head to give her a quick kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

"Aww… it looks like our Spencer has taken to being in a relationship like a duck to water." Sarah said with a smile as the girls all nodded in agreement over just how cute Spencer and JJ were together.

JJ grinned as she remembered how the rest of that afternoon a few weeks ago had gone. Yes, Spence certainly had taken to being in a relationship, all aspects of being in a relationship… just like a duck to water.


End file.
